


Make Me

by Nemesyis



Series: Big Bang Shorts [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesyis/pseuds/Nemesyis
Summary: Clubbing with friends can sometimes lead to an unexpected encounter.





	Make Me

You didn't drink often, but when you did it usually wound up being a huge mistake. As you made your way through your fifth cocktail of the night followed by another shot you decided it was time to dance. As a person that usually would never grace a dance floor let alone put yourself on display under any normal circumstance, your friends cheered you on. 

Teetering on your too tall high heels and not caring that the mini skirt of the too short dress your roommate had insisted you wear was riding up and was nearly exposing your “personality” to the club. Your friend followed you laughing and tugging the hem of the dress down over your ass. 

“Y/ N, I’m glad you are having fun, but I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight” she yelled into your ear, her own speech heavily slurred by alcohol. 

“I’m fine… I just wanna dance!” you laughed in response as you whirled around and nearly fell on your ass.

Strong arms encircled your waist, helping you to steady yourself. Glancing up you met your rescuer's warm brown gaze. The apology that had been on the tip of your tongue died and your mouth went dry. Holy fuck he was pretty. Shaggy honey brown hair that hung into his eyes. Full pouty lips, and good god… was he built from stone? His muscled chest and arms rippled as your body remained pressed against his. Jumping back as if you had been burned, you nearly fell on your ass again. “I’m so sorry… I… well shit... “ 

Laughing the man held you steady. “If you want to move around that much, why don't you dance with me?” he asked as his lips cracked into a wide smile that could make angels weep. 

“Uh.. sure? I’m Y/N” you shouted into his ear. “What should I call you handsome? Should I call you Daddy?”

He broke into a blush as he skillfully guided your hips to move in time with his. His movements were subtle but sinful. “No… not Daddy. You can call me Daesung, or Dae” he rumbled into your ear as you ground your ass into his crotch.

Growing bolder with all the alcohol in your system, you faced him and straddled one of his thick thighs. Grinding your core up and down the muscular length suggestively. A light ignited in his eyes and a slow smile split his lips once more. “You better stop that if you know what’s good for you” he chided.

“Make me”  
Arching an eyebrow he suddenly pulled you closer, thrusting his thigh further between your legs causing your skirt to ride up even higher. He began to roll and snap his hips. You could feel his arousal as he rubbed it against your hip. He held you close and teased long caresses down your back. You could feel yourself get wet for him as he guided your hips back and forth on his thigh. 

You could feel heat pooling in the pit of your stomach as his thick limb rubbed you in just the right spot. Meeting his gaze you saw he was similarly affected. You felt his growing erection pressing I to you. His plush lips parted and he let loose a low breathy moan. “Fuck baby, you know how to move just right.”

Emboldened by his statement you pressed yourself further against his hard body and grasped the back of his neck pulling him into a sloppy kiss. “Dae… please…” you panted against his mouth.

Grabbing your wrist he forced his way through the crowded dance floor to the bathroom. Basically throwing you inside, he slammed and locked the door. Steadying yourself against the opposite wall, you barely had enough time before he was on you. His hard body pressed against yours, pushing you into the wall. 

“More Dae" you panted as his hands slid up your legs, pulling your skirt up your hips exposing your panties. He deftly rid you of them as he lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist. He unzipped his pants and fumbled a condom onto his erection. 

He slid his fingers through your slick heat finding you ready for him, he pushed his cock through your folds. Moaning into the curve of your neck he began to thrust steadily into you. “Y/N you're so hot and tight” he groaned. 

You clenched your walls around him and he increased his rhythm. His cock kept hitting that special spot deep inside of your pussy and you felt the spring in your stomach snap. Pulling him into a deep kiss, you moaned loudly and he held you tightly as you shook and convulsed in his arms. Your muscles clamped down on his cock as he fucked you through your orgasm. Your quivering flesh pulled him into his own completion and he filled the condom. 

Feeling his cock pulse and twitch deep inside of you as your kisses became more leisurely and your breathing returned to normal. “Wow Dae, that was great" you panted between kisses. 

He smiled and set you back on your feet. “That was really nice" he smiled as he helped you rearrange your clothes. “Thank you Y/N. I normally don't do things like this, but I couldn't help myself.”

After you got yourselves looking halfway presentable again, he gave you his number and slipped out of the bathroom. You smiled to yourself and slipped out after him. You will definitely be calling him later.


End file.
